The Scratch Pad (part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Scratch Pad (part 2) 9 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 11 days ago Wherein we do what we want to. Post literally any RP you want about anything here. Characters in this thread may not always be acting in character, and events in this thread may not necessarily ever have happened, as far as the rest of the forum is concerned. I was getting a bit of a headache fussing every time I did any role-playing about whether my characters were acting realistically or with detailed and realistic emotions or whether they were acting in character, so I made this. Continued from https://disqus.com/home/dis... Disqus - The Scratch Pad Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar The Fox • 7 days ago • edited Wizardblizzard So I totally forgot I was gonna do a thing and then stuff ended up happening and AHHHHHHHHHHHH WORDS. Anyways, feel free to start the Witchy Rp if you want! Since you're a birthday bud! 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 8 days ago (Contination of the Creatures In The Night Time roleplay with @A Passerby! X3) *A PASSERBY* As Michael took a half step forward so as to be close enough, he was struck by how different Andy was from all of the other demons he'd met in his lifetime. With such creatures, one was more likely to find cruelty and instinct in spades than any care for something that was not their own. Claws and teeth were used for tearing others to pieces, not shaking hands and friendly smiles. Talk was reserved for threats, for manipulating others into accepting unfair deals, not polite greetings under a starlit night. Humanity was nothing more than an inferior species to enslave at best and a demon's next meal at worst, not a source of companionship. Most creatures of Hell used a human form to fool the mortals into trusting them, and yet....here Andy was using one to try and make friends. Even his scent set him apart from the rest--while there came all the usual smells of eternal damnation from the other, it was softer somehow, more inviting, like a pleasantly warm fireplace rather than a scorching inferno. The apparent blonde breathed it in once more, savoring it. Andy himself had much the same traits, drawing him nearer with that kindly, soft glow. Michael ever-so-gently brushed a strand of hair away from the other's ear, then cupped his hand around one side as he leaned in. "We will never be apart," he said in a whisper as light as the breath ghosting across the seeming brunette's ear as he spoke, though the last two words ended low in his throat. With them came a tingling, prickling sensation that began in the center of Andy's chest and spread outward, growing in intensity and speed as it began to envelop all of his form. Following rapidly in its wake was numbness, cold, a feeling of distance from one's own body, making it impossible for him to move his limbs. In the very moment that "Michael" had made contact with Andy, he had sunk his metaphysical claws into the other's soul, holding it firmly in place as he began to consume the energy and memories it contained. Outwardly, however, it would appear to any passersby that the two men were merely sharing some confidential information, albeit in a rather childish manner, even as the ravenous thing that wore Michael like a costume devoured its paralyzed prey. This hunt had taken longer than It had expected, but the prize was well worth the wait, taking the edge off of the limitless hunger It possessed. Soon, however, It would finish and then move on to the next meal, never truly sated. *RBDECEPTICON17* However, as Animus realised what was happening, panic and pain rushing through his veins, an idea came to mind. His father would have scoffed at it, but then again, when had they ever seen eye to eye? 'What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself wiped from existence?!' He thought, pain and concern thick in his voice as his eyes were permanently fixed upon Michael, tears welling up within them. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 7 days ago Amusement resonated from Michael like vibrations through metal, deep and rich and more felt than heard. He did not give the demon a response, only continued to take and take and take from the ensnared creature. He was consumption, he was the abyss, and, in his embrace, the sensations of the world fled, leaving nothing in its wake. Within moments, he had drained Andy of any spark of life or sentience, leaving nothing but an empty husk which he released at last and watched as it crumbled to the ground. Then, with nothing more than a passing glance at the body, he continued on his way, seeking a new meal. The night was still young and he was still very hungry. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 7 days ago • edited However, someone from below had watched; blood boiling and teeth gritting against teeth. Lucifer, the Lord of Hell itself, had watched as his foolish son was murdered by a single minded monster. "Soldiers! Retrieve Animus' body, now! Keep him in a blood crystal until I return!" Lucifer demanded as he shot out of his throne, eyes burning with hatred and voice booming. His demonic soldiers trembled beneath his gaze, but nodded none-the-less, before slipping into the human world. And when they were gone, Lucifer left his hellish castle and took flight through his domain on large black wings, his enormous shadow passing over his subjects. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 11 days ago ((Continuation of the non-canon Truth or Dare roleplay.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 20 hours ago Griffin face turned from confused and in anticipation to a bit more stoic and a bit darker. He simply nodded sagely, giving Lewis a pat on the back and handed him one of Griffin's overly alcoholic concoctions for consolation. Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 13 hours ago Lewis was a little surprised by the pat, but was grateful for the gesture all the same. He took the bottle with an appreciative nod and crawled back to his previous place. He took a long drink to settle his nerves. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 11 days ago By this point, Jamie had already finished her first bottle of whisky and had moved on to something much stronger, swinging back a bottle of Griffin's alcohol. But as Lewis slipped back to where he had previously been sitting, seeming quite subdued compared to before, she looked at him with a drunken worry upon her face. But a moment later, that expression left her face and smiled at everyone. "So what now? Who spins the bottle?" Jamie questioned, words slurred, before she took another swing of the overly alcoholic drink. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 8 days ago Well it would be Lewis's turn to spin, if he would like to. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 8 days ago • edited Weir shook his head--he needed a moment to get his mind off his troubles and simply drink. "I'll sit this round out and give my turn to Griffin," he decided. He took a long pull on the bottle Griffin had handed him, content to merely watch the game for the time being. ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 days ago (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy